Fancy Mode
Fancy Mode is the name of Sophie Hojo's real personality and self. Unlike her public personality, which is cool and on top of things, this personality is extremely disoriented, directionless, and physically weak which has been hinted to be due to low blood pressure. While she is in her Fancy Mode, she says "Pshuu~" a lot. History Sophie was born with a physically weak body, but loved to dance and sing. Because of that, she is psychologically dependent on pickled plums, or "Red Flashes" as she affectionately calls them, which would stimulate her and turn her into her idol persona. When Sophie becomes too tired, or eats sweet things (as shown in Episode 9), she reverts back to Fancy Mode. After Laala told her that it didn't matter which personality she's in, because regardless she's still Sophie, she has since accepted her Fancy Mode and now stays in Fancy Mode until she performs in PriPara. Reactions Sophie's original mascot, Usagi, considered Sophie's Fancy Mode self to be "useless" and kept telling her that her fans won't like it. He believed that all the popularity they had built up will be lost if they see this side of Sophie, and due to his position as Sophie's manager, Sophie herself had started believing his standpoint. Since she had come to believe to it, Sophie was considerably surprised when Laala stated that she likes both sides of Sophie, and firmly said that Sophie's fans won't come to hate her because of Fancy Mode. Because of Laala's encouragement, Sophie attempts to start learning how to do things using her own strength without the help of pickled plums. The following is a list of people who know about Sophie's Fancy Mode, in order of discovery: Cosmo Hojo= As Sophie's older sister and guardian, it's unsurprising for Cosmo to know about Sophie's Fancy Mode. Back when Sophie was young and still a newly debuted idol, Cosmo would feed her pickled plums in order for Sophie to switch out of Fancy Mode. Although it's shown that Cosmo loves her younger sister either way, she seemed to go along with Usagi's belief that Sophie's Fancy Mode is unlikable in terms of Sophie's fans, as she's never made any arguments towards this viewpoint. |-| Usagi= Usagi was the one who dubbed Sophie's normal self as Fancy Mode, and believes it to be a useless side of Sophie. While he does, however, attempt to hide this opinion, he makes it clear that he believes that Sophie's Fancy Mode will drive her fans away. |-| Sophie's Fan Club= As Sophie's bodyguards, they protect Sophie in order to prevent people from finding out about her Fancy Mode, even going as far as to cause a blackout during the variety show in Episode 9 after Sophie ate some sweet bread. Despite their attempts, they do love and are loyal to Sophie either way. |-| Laala Manaka= Laala first interacted with Sophie's Fancy Mode when she orders pickled plum pizza from Papa's Pasta. However, she only discovers that it's Sophie in Episode 9 and wasn't suprised when she did. She told Sophie that her Fancy Mode is just as much as Sophie's true self as her idol persona, and will still be loved by her fans, regardless. |-| Mirei Minami= Mirei sees Fancy Mode in Episode 9 shortly after Laala discovers it's Sophie. She helps Sophie fix her hair, and tells Laala that she'll be questioning her about this later on. Laala then fully explains to Mirei (as well as Kuma) about Sophie's Fancy Mode in Episode 10. Gallery See Fancy Mode - Image Gallery. Category:Terminologies Category:Anime